


She's Been Doing This for Twenty Years, After All

by Aardvark123



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aardvark123/pseuds/Aardvark123
Summary: As it turns out, our heroine isn't as young as she once was...





	She's Been Doing This for Twenty Years, After All

# ~She's Been Doing This for Twenty Years, After All~

 

A cool breeze wafted over the Hakurei Shrine, rustling the paper tassels over the decking. Reimu was shivering in her flimsy dress, but she knew she'd get too hot with a vest underneath. What could she do? She was trapped in an inescapable quandary.

"Wait a minute!" cried Reimu. "Why am I just sitting around here feeling sorry for myself?! I control my own destiny!"

Exploding with newfound liveliness, Reimu leapt to her feet. A small part of her spine went click.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" shrieked Reimu, flopping back down again. She realised with a sinking heart that she was going to be there until someone brought her tea.


End file.
